El futuro pertenece a los Demonios
by Mugiwara no Kurama
Summary: Un Mundo en caos producto de un evento, 5 Islas con los restos de la humanidad sobreviviente, un lider, amor, una guerra un rayo de esperanza... Eso y mucho mas en esta historia, entra y lee y deja comentarios jejeje. Mal Sumary los se pero la historia mejora. Naruhina, Saino, SasuSaku,NejiTen, LeeShion, ShikaTema.


_Espero que les guste y me dejan su opinión sobre ella. Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen esta es una historia ficticia producto de comer muy tarde y soñar futuros apocalípticos. Recuerden que Naruto Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

**El futuro es de los demonios**

**Prologo**

**Año 2044**

_Las guerras, hambruna, enfermedades, problemas climáticos, han cambiado el panorama global, el planeta se ha degenerado mucho solo el 20% de la humanidad permanece, el sol ya no se vislumbra en el oscurecido cielo todos los continente han desaparecido, sin embargo la tecnología es lo que aún mantiene a las personas con vida sea han creado 5 enorme islas artificiales, la tecnología genética ha permitido que mantener el 45% de las especies animales, se ha implementado grandes equipos para regular la temperatura del planeta utilizando el núcleo de la tierra, este mundo artificial y sin color es lo que le espera a los sobreviviente humanos, La política también ha cambiado la orden de las 5 familias demonios fue establecida 5 familias fueron las que lograron salvar por así decirlo a la humanidad, controlan despóticamente y asesinan sin vacilaciones sin embargo aún en un mundo caótico existe esperanza, y esa esperanza tiene nombre ejército revolucionario un grupo que se opone de manera categórica a estos líderes o demonios como los quieran llamar, estos se han infiltrado en las islas han logrado detener secuestros, asesinatos violaciones entre otros crímenes por parte de las autoridades asi como robar tecnología e información ultra secreta en beneficio de la población en general, gracias a ellos poseen un arsenal bastante equipado con el cual enfrentar a estos líderes sin embargo puede que estos demonios tengan una manera de apagar la luz de estos destello de esperanza._

_**En un oscuro corredor apenas iluminado por unas tenue luces en los cascos de unos soldados…**_

-Neji, responde Neji... Como está la situación allí?...

-Naruto puedes escucharme, repito me copias Naruto responde… _Un joven de tez blanca cabello largo y ojos perlados con un uniforme militar de color negro y casco del mismo color con focos de iluminación integrados, asi esfuerzo por comunicarse con su compañero…_Naruto me escuchas.

- Afirmativo Neji te copio con algo de interferencia pero te copio…_respondía su camarada por el radio._

-No tengo idea como lo supieron pero sabían que íbamos fue una masacre perdimos a casi todo el escuadrón… _Decia el ojiperla mientras daba zancadas visiblemente molestas y agotadas… _Solo quedamos Lee, Tenten, Sasuke y yo todos los demás han muerto, Lee está gravemente herido y no tenemos idea de cómo vamos a salir de aquí, han volado el Maldito túnel.

-Escucha atentamente Neji el GPS de tu radio esta activo y acabo de utilizar el escáner de la atalaya puedo guiarlos al punto más delgado del túnel y luego volar una pared para que puedan salir… Que tan cerca están los enemigos?

- Bueno los dejamos atrás… Los Baskerfield… los muy hijo de putas volaron el túnel con sus soldados adentro no sé cuántos habrán muerto pero dudo que los que sobrevivieron se ofrezcan a seguirnos así por ese lado estamos bien pero seguro que los Baskerfield no tardaran mucho en enviar sus Drones de exploración así que tendremos como mucho 20 Minutos… _Decia el Ojiperla mientras veía a sus compañeros visiblemente agotados._

-Bien necesito que vallan recto unos 800 metros encontraran un montículo de rocas háganse un caminino y sigan otros 700 metros yo volare la pared norte del túnel a bordo de Kurama y los sacare de allí… Pueden hacerlo no están muy lejos chicos.

- Naruto estas no solo exponiendo a la atalaya sino a nuestra mayor arma Kurama por solo cuatro personas.

- No dejo a nadie atrás recuerdas, además la orden de Baskerfield se esta entreteniendo de lo lindo con los juguetes de Sai… Jajaja deberías ver que Bonito se ve su palacio atacado por los drones no tripulados de Sai… _Decia el chico muy eufórico del otro lado del radio._

-_Sasuke arrebataba el radio a Neji -_Oye dobe risas para luego que aquí no la estamos pasando como en un spa…

- Teme, deben darse prisa, volare la pared del túnel en la zona este a donde los he enviado luego que aborden conmigo activare el del Dios Trueno Volador y regresaremos a la Atalaya. Voy a cortar la comunicación mientras comienzo la operación en la pared ustedes comiencen a moverse.

- Ok debemos movernos rápido Tenten, Sasuke y yo no encargaremos de Lee. _Dijo Neji mientras el y Sasuke levantaban a Lee por Los Hombro…_Bien comencemos.

10 _Minutos después… _

_Llegando el cuarteto al extremo norte del tunel, posicionado Muy cerca de un enorme bosquete se encontraba una nave de color naranja rojizo con franjas negras, La nave con apariencia de Zorro era la invesion del Joven Rubio Naruto Uzumaki asi como la nave mas rápida en este nuevo mundo y por tanto anelada por cada uno de las 5 familias demonios. _

_El piloto de la nave al ver que el grupo se acercaba desplego el Ocico del Zorro que funcionaba también como puente de abordaje… Una vez el grupo entro…_

-En hora buena chicos… _decía el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Como esta Lee? - El rostro de Naruto Cambia de Alegre a Serio._

-Bueno estabilizamos su situación pero ha perdido un brazo y un Ojo, aparte de la herida en el abdomen, tiene suerte de seguir con vida. _Decia Neji a la vez que colocaba el cuerpo de Lee en el suelo de Kurama._

-Ya he marcado el Lugar cercano a la Atalaya debemos esperar 5 minutos a que el sistema cargue y podemos irnos.- _De pronto los sistemas de Kurama comenzaron a sonar y es que el sistema escáner de tierra/aire habían detectado 15 naves dirigiéndose en su dirección. _

- Mierda.- ¡_Exclamo el rubio!. _

**Fin del Prologo**

**Info fic: Bien un proyecto mío una idea que se me ha ocurrido y quise plasmar algo a manera de prologo antes de iniciar la historia formalmente el primer cap. será más largo lo prometo.**

**Soy muy malo dando explicaciones pero en algún momento pienso decir de que iba la misión del grupo de Neji solo que no será por ahora, Hinata es parte del Ejercito y aunque no salió en el prólogo tendrá mucha una pequeña introducción en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias y deséenme surte en esta aventura. **


End file.
